valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Arkdain Ruins
Gigantic magic crystals are said to be sealed in these ruins. Yet, while many have sought the power contained in these magic crystals, none have returned with it. Could it be that these stones are a myth? The Arkdain Ruins are a dungeon in Valkyrie Profile, situated in Northwestern Midgard. The remains of this fortress house a magical crystal in while Lyseria has sealed herself, and which is coveted by demons. It is available on all difficulties, from Chapter 5 onwards. History/Storyline Arkdain used to be a kingdom in Northwestern Midgard. In the late 570s C.C., it was ruled by two brothers, who each headed a military corps: the Knights of the Bloodsword, the king's guard, and the Knights of the White Lily, the guard of his brother, Count Leon. After the War of Camille Hill, in 577 C.C., Khanon, lord of Gorhla, murdered the leaders of the two corps, Roland and Richelle, as they were returning home. He then ingratiated himself with the king in order to become his advisor. Setting up a clerical faction, he pitted the king against his brother until the conflict escalated into full-scale civil war, resulting in the deaths of Roland's and Richelle's successors, Aaron and Fraudir, and Count Leon's victory. Khanon then attempted to become a pope, only to be struck down by Ehrde, one of Rosetta's generals, sent to assassinate him on the day of his anointment. Around 658 C.C., Arkdain was involved in a war against the newly-founded kingdom of Villnore. Kraad, one of the founders of Villnore, defeated one of Arkdain's most famous military leaders, Tyrith, at Audoula Temple on the Lake, which was destroyed in the process. It is likely that Arkdain never recovered from this defeat. At an unspecified time, Lyseria, fearful of her power, willingly sealed herself within a large crystal located in the depths of the Arkdain Ruins. An adventurer called Grey ventured there after Lemia, his lover, used the ritual of Soul Transfer to save him. Feeling guilty, he decided to search for a way to reverse the process, leaving his friends, Celia, Kashell and Aelia to believe that he had killed Lemia himself. They set off to search for him, falling prey to various mishaps until only Celia was left. Before she died, Aelia managed to locate Grey and, when Lenneth recruited her, asked her to transmit the information to Celia, allowing her to track him down. Wondering whether she would be able to confront him on her own, Celia finds Grey in the chamber where Lyseria is sealed, where he had presumably attempted to reverse the Ritual. Celia draws her sword, saying that everything is Grey's fault, and that she will never be able to forgive him. As he remains silent, she drops her sword and begs him to tell her whether he killed Lemia or not. He still does not answer, and she states that she cannot kill him: she will genuinely be alone after he is gone. Upon hearing this, Grey asks for her forgiveness, and his armour falls apart, empty. Attempting to reverse the Ritual cost him his body, leaving him as a disincarnated soul to be recruited by Lenneth, who then proceeds to dispatch the demons from the Ruins. Some time later, Odin tasks her to recruit Lyseria, and she returns to the Ruins for her. However, as Lyseria's powers still distress her, she asks Lenneth to obliterate her, only joining her Einherjar after having been defeated in battle. (1) 1 This only occurs in Hard mode. Treasure *Raptor's Claw (enemy trap) *Sap Power (enemy trap) *Stun Magic *Ranseur (enemy trap) *Ether Scepter *Sap Guard (enemy trap) *Dark *Nightshade (enemy trap) *Eye of Heaven (enemy trap) *Resist Magic (enemy trap) *Stun Check *Vegetable Seed (enemy trap) *Estoc (enemy trap) *Darkness Arrow *Ether Scepter *Lapis Lazuli *Resist Damage *Quartz Gem (enemy trap) *Sap Power (enemy trap) *Savory *Beast Slayer (confusion gas trap) *Sap Guard (enemy trap) *Daemon Slayer (confusion gas trap) *Combo Jewel (confusion gas trap) *Star Guard (artifact) *Holy Wand "Adventia" (artifact) *Robe of Bryttain (artifact) *Mighty Check (confusion gas trap) (1) 1 located behind Lyseria's crystal Enemies *Rib Forager *Brackish Muck *Necrophiliac *Raver Lord x3 - BOSS Miscellaneous Everything about Lyseria's crystal is a mystery: its properties, its origins, or even whether there are more like it within the ruins. It is never specified whether these crystals were used or created in the time of Arkdain, or whether they appeared later from a different source. Category:Locations Category:Dungeon